


I Almost Lost You

by unicornscandraw



Series: Saucewood Shenanigans [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Hurt/Comfort, I guess???, M/M, fluffy at the end, this is short but sweet, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornscandraw/pseuds/unicornscandraw
Summary: 'It's okay...I just wanted to protect you...you mean so much to me, I hope you know that. I never really got to tell you, did I?' Alfredo refused to believe this was the end. It just...couldn't be, right? He never got to hug him and tell him how much he loved him. He never got to cuddle with him late at night. He...never got to tell him how much he loved him. He gently picked up Ryan's body, placing a kiss on his tired lips.'I love you, Ryan. I really really love you.'





	I Almost Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> a short thing i wrote that started out as the most angsty thing i've ever written and turned to be really fluffy. enjoy!!

'Ryan why did you do that?! Oh god, you're bleeding. I need to- need to get to- ah-' Ryan chuckled, trying to raise his hand high enough to reach Alfredo's chin, cupping it gently with the little energy he had left. 

 

  'I did it because I love you, idiot.' Alfredo started crying but tried desperately to find some way out of the warehouse they were in. He picked up Ryan's tired body, dragging it out of the small window he spotted. 'Babe, please...just go find the others. I'll be okay.' 

 

  'No you won't!' Alfredo screamed, his tears dropping onto Ryan's chest. 'You're hurt! And if...if you die, it will be all my fault! I should have just faced these guys alone, not put you in the middle of it!' 

 

  'It's okay...I just wanted to protect you...you mean so much to me, I hope you know that. I never really got to tell you, did I?' Alfredo refused to believe this was the end. It just...couldn't be, right? He never got to hug him and tell him how much he loved him. He never got to cuddle with him late at night. He...never got to tell him how much he loved him. He gently picked up Ryan's body, placing a kiss on his tired lips.

 

  'I love you, Ryan. I really really love you.' Alfredo was pretty sure at this point it was too late. He was crying over Ryan's soon to be dead body, or at least, he  _ thought _ he was crying over Ryan's soon to be dead body. His phone was out of battery, so he really did think that no one would be able to find him. But, Ryan's phone wasn't. He heard a ring from Ryan's pocket and jerked up, immediately grabbing it and answering it. It was Geoff. 'GEOFF COME OVER RIGHT NOW, RYAN IS FUCKING DYING.' Alfredo was screaming louder than he had ever in his entire life.

 

  'Jesus, really?!'

 

  'YES REALLY! COME OVER RIGHT NOW!' 

 

\------------------

 

Alfredo was probably super stressed because he apparently had passed out when Geoff and Gavin had come to pick them up. He woke up in his room, being patched up by Ryan himself. He saw Ryan hover over him with some bandages, just about to start putting them over the minor injuries Alfredo had got. Ryan had patched himself up, by the looks of it. Tears filled his eyes, immediately streaming down his cheeks and, to Alfredo's surprise, Ryan was crying too. Ryan hugged Alfredo tight, both of them crying tears of joy into each other's shoulders. 'You're okay! Ryan...you're okay, I thought I lost you.' 

 

  'I'm never leaving you again, okay? Never fucking again.' Ryan's grinned, picking Alfredo up and spinning him around before wrapping Alfredo's legs around his own waist and kissing him. Alfredo smiled widely against the kiss, passionately kissing him back. It felt like the first time they had kissed, right after a heist a while ago. Alfredo was sure his feelings weren't returned, Ryan was so ridiculously handsome and completely out of his league. However, when Ryan kissed him on a rooftop overlooking Los Santos, the two were inseparable.

 

  That kiss was so full of emotion and passion. This kiss was just the same, but even more thrilling and better at giving the boys butterflies in their stomachs. Alfredo only broke apart once to mutter with smiling lips against Ryan's lips.

 

   'I fucking love you, Ryan, please never ever leave me again.' Ryan chuckled, raising Alfredo up higher to kiss him again.

 

  'It's a deal.'

**Author's Note:**

> check out my main blog on tumblr: unicornscandraw
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed this !! ;w;


End file.
